1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the fabrication of cores in casting sand injected under pressure and concerns blowing nozzles of the type utilized in casting for the fabrication of molds and cores of sand, by blowing the sand into a shaping device called a "core box".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Obtaining sand molds of somewhat difficult shape or relatively large volume implies a shaping device in which the sand is supplied to several portions of its surface by simultaneous feed through several nozzles.
The problem then arises of coincidence of the injector nozzles and the hot box orifices, particularly on account of certain factors such as temperature changes, machining tolerances, etc . . . which, if not resolved, leads to poor sealing between these two elements, with deterioration and rapid wear of the core box.